Behind the Mask
by hakyuu
Summary: Phantom, pencuri handal buronan Jepang yang telah sembilan kali beraksi tanpa tertangkap kini kembali berulah. Sang legenda, The Emperor akhirnya diturunkan untuk membongkar entitas di balik topeng dingin itu. Positive AkaKuro. Positive AU


.

Kegelapan selalu menyembunyikan banyak hal, dan malam adalah salah satunya. Surai biru langit terlihat samar, begitu pula dengan sepasang iris cemerlang yang senada. Langkahnya seringan bulu, pemilik surai _baby __blue_ itu mengendap-endap, meliuk-liuk dalam gang sempit penuh bau bangkai.

Sepatu hitam dengan sol khusus menginjak genangan air. Pemakainya bersandar di tembok sempit gang, memanfaatkan pencahayaan yang minim untuk membaca tulisan diatas kertas yang ia keluarkan dari kantung celana.

"Shaku _street_ nomor 76... ada kamera tersembunyi di pintu masuk dan pintu belakang, serta duapuluh kamera lainnya di dalam rumah—yang asli hanya sebelas, sisanya gertak sambal."

Si biru langit memutar bola mata. "Penjaga yang menyamar ada di sekeliling rumah, total enam orang. Dua diantaranya membawa senjata api, dua lagi petarung handal, sisanya pengecoh."

Cahaya yang remang membuat matanya terpaksa menyipit. Informasi yang ia dapat dari seorang informan bermahkota hijau sangat mendadak dan tanpa persiapan—tapi tak apa, karena dia profesional. "Di dalam ada polisi, perkiraan jumlah tidak ada."

Dia menghela napas, "Midorima-_kun_, kau membangunkanku dari hibernasi hanya untuk informasi seperti ini?" membaca kalimat terakhir, ia mendesah. "Polisi-polisi itu jelas ingin menjebakku."

Mengingat bagaimana hebatnya kemampuan _hacker_ Midorima, informan itu harusnya bisa mengetahui lebih banyak. Tapi setelah lolos sembilan kali, polisi Jepang akhirnya menggandakan proteksi bagian dalam yang dikuasai oleh sistem komputer. Apalagi setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari sang informan. Tidak ragu, ini jebakan.

Tak berguna lagi, kertas lusuh itu kemudian ia sobek kecil-kecil, lalu ia buang dalam tong sampah penuh becek. Surai biru langit ia bebat dengan kain hitam, hingga menyembunyikan mahkotanya sampai ke ujung. Dipakainya topeng sang Phantom, identitas barunya setahun terakhir.

"Baiklah, misi dimulai."

Dia datang kesini bukan untuk menyapa kekalahan. Sama sekali bukan.

.

* * *

**Kuroko ****no ****Basuke** © **Fujimaki ****Tadatoshi**

**WARNING**! Alur maju mundur. Shounen-Ai (Boys Love). PANJANG.

* * *

.

**Limabelas jam yang lalu.**

Pipipip. Pipipip. Pipipiiiip.

Suara erangan. Kuroko Tetsuya bergerak tak nyaman. Bantal bergambar bola basket digunakannya untuk menutup kepala.

Pipipip. Pipipip. Pipipii—

"Uuuggh!"

Jam weker dipukul sadis hingga tewas seketika.

Pemuda berwajah manis itu bangun dengan mata seperempat terbuka. Masih mengumpulkan nyawa, ia beranjak dari 'kandang'nya menuju kamar mandi. Lima menit kemudian keluar dari sana dengan handuk kecil melingkar di leher. Pemuda bersurai langit itu kemudian menghampiri ponsel pintar diatas meja dan menemukan dua panggilan tak terjawab dan satu pesan suara.

"Aomine-_kun_?"

Membuang napas kasar, ia memutar pesan itu dan mendengarkan.

"Ohayou_, Tetsu_."

Suara berat Aomine Daiki terdengar serius. Tanda-tanda ada misi—padahal Kuroko sudah menyusun rencana untuk bersantai sepanjang hari.

"_Maaf mengganggumu. Aku tahu hari ini harusnya kau bebas jadwal tapi ini mendadak. Besok aku diajak Takumo-_san_ mengikuti pelelangan di Shaku _street_. Dan kau tahu _masterpiece_-nya, Tetsu? Tidak salah lagi—berlian! Bukan berlian biasa, tentu saja. Itu salah satu berlian biru yang paling dicari; _The Blue Moon_, mereka saat aku melihatnya gambarnya, aku tahu itulah berlian yang hilang sepuluh tahun lalu di Inggris. Milik kerajaan, turun-temurun. Mereka bersedia membayar tiga kali lipat ongkosmu sebelumnya dengan jaminan kerahasiaan sempurna. Publik tidak tahu kalau berlian itu telah raib bertahun-tahun.__"_

Ada jeda. Kuroko bisa menebak kalau Aomine tengah tersenyum lebar. "_Nah, selamat bekerja, Phantom."_

Pesan habis, Kuroko menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponsel. Lagak Aomine layaknya bos kantoran, padahal dia tahu cidera pinggang Kuroko masih membekas dan sedikit ngilu.

Tapi mendengar kata 'turun-temurun' membuat hasrat Kuroko menggebu-gebu mendapatkan berlian itu. _The Blue Moon_ harus segera dipulangkan. Sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, Kuroko menganut paham bahwa tiada seorang pun yang sudi berpisah dengan keluarganya. Berlian juga demikian.

Ketika hari beranjak siang, Kuroko juga beranjak dari apartemen lantai empat menuju sebuah toko kue di ujung jalan. _Generation of Miracle, _namanya. Memang cukup aneh untuk toko kue tapi jika kau tahu siapa pemiliknya, hal itu tidak jadi aneh lagi.

Suara bel berdenting ketika Kuroko masuk ke dalam toko. Hidungnya langsung mencium wangi mentega dan gula yang begitu harum, diikuti dengan teriakan heboh seorang gadis serba merah muda.

"Tetsu-_kuuuuuunn_!"

Gadis itu berlari, melompat, hendak menubruk Kuroko namun si Biru dengan lincah menghindar sehingga gadis merah muda menangkap udara kosong lalu jatuh berdebum.

"_Ohayou_, Momoi-_san_." ucap Kuroko sedatar penggaris.

Momoi berdiri sembari meringis sakit, "Tetsu-_kun_ tega sekali menolak pelukanku!"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mati sesak, Momoi-_san_."

"_Hidoi_!"

Mengabaikan protes Momoi, Kuroko menoleh ke sekeliling, "Mana Murasakibara-_kun_?"

"Ah! Mukkun sedang bereksperimen lagi, Tetsu-_kun_!" gadis itu menunjuk ruangan _staff_. "Sepertinya dia berhasil menciptakan sesuatu untukmu—eh, tunggu, kau ada misi? Pantas saja Mukkun terburu-buru begitu—EH? KAU ADA MISI?!"

Kuroko mengangguk dengan wajah nelangsa, "Begitulah."

"Dai-_chan _itu tega sekali! Lukamu belum sembuh total dan dia sudah menyuruhmu ini-itu? Dasar _ganguro_ tidak berperasaan! Tetsu-_kun _apakah kau—"

Kuroko telah menghilang dari peradaban.

"_Moooou_, Tetsu-_kuuuun_!"

Ruangan _staff __Generation __of __Miracle_ sekilas nampak biasa saja. Namun jika kau menekan dengan keras salah satu pengait pakaian yang tertempel di dinding, akan ada pintu rahasia bawah tanah yang terbuka. Tempat seorang raksasa ungu sering bereksperimen hal-hal gila tapi nyata.

"_Ohayou_, Murasakibara-_kun_."

Tanpa menoleh, Murasakibara menjawab malas, "_Ohayou_, Kuro-_chin_."

Dalam ruang rahasia itu ada banyak sekali perabotan ilmiah yang satu-dua alat mungkin hanya ada satu di dunia. Walaupun Murasakibara Atsushi terlihat tidak menarik dari luar—kecuali tinggi badannya, siapa sangka dia mempunyai otak yang cemerlang. Kelakuannya mungkin terkadang seperti anak-anak, namun seperti halnya keajaiban bekerja, dia begitu mengejutkan sekaligus mengesankan.

"Kuro-_chin_, aku punya sesuatu untumu."

Kuroko mendekat dan menemukan sepatu olahraga serba hitam di tangan ilmuwan itu.

"Kuberi nama 'sepatu olahraga'," katanya, membuat Kuroko _speechless_ sesaat, "sol-nya tidak menimbulkan jejak walau terkena noda macam apapun. Bahannya ringan dan punya daya serap luar biasa. Dilengkapi dengan daya listrik setara _Stun Gun_, diaktifkan bila kau menekan tombol di sisi kanan."

Kuroko menerimanya dengan takjub, "Terima kasih, Murasakibara-_kun_, uangnya ada di—"

"Mine-_chin_, bukan? Tadi dia sudah menghubungiku, makanya aku cepat-cepat menyempurnakan benda itu."

Kuroko tersenyum, "_Arigatou_." yang dibalas Murasakibara dengan usapan lembut di kepalanya.

"Momo-_chin_ mungkin sudah menghubungi Mido-_chin_. Kembalilah ke atas."

Dengan itu Kuroko keluar dari sana dan langsung menemukan Momoi duduk di kursi _manager_ sembari tersenyum manis padanya. Si Merah Muda mengotak-atik komputer canggih di depannya hingga terdengar suara yang _familiar_.

"Sudah terhubung, Tetsu-_kun_, silahkan berunding! Aku akan jaga toko dahulu—ah, sepertinya ada pelanggan!"

Kuroko mendekat, layar komputer menampilkan wajah tampan berkacamata _plus _ekspresi kesal. "Jangan bilang ada misi lagi-_nodayo_."

"Begitulah, Midorima-_kun_."

Midorima memijit pelipisnya, "Padahal kemarin aku belum sempat tidur..."

Kuroko tak hirau, "Midorima-_kun_ sudah dihubungi Aomine-_kun_?"

"Sudah, tapi aku tidak mendengarnya. Aku baru sadar saat Momoi menghubungiku tadi-_nodayo_. Jadi dimana lokasinya? Tunggu, benda apa itu di tanganmu?"

Kuroko memperlihatkan hasil temuan Murasakibara dengan bangga, "Ini 'sepatu olahraga'."

Pelipis Mdorima berkedut, "Aku tahu itu sepatu olahraga—sudahlah! Dimana lokasinya?!" tanyanya galak.

"Shaku _street _76."

Di layar itu pula, terlihatlah aktivitas sehari-hari Midorima sebagai seorang informan handal berkedok dokter spesialis jantung itu. Kuroko menunggu dengan was-was. Ekspresi keras Midorima membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Midorima menghela napas, kemudian menatap Kuroko. "Agak sulit-_nodayo_. Sepertinya polisi memasukkan virus pada proteksi data sehingga yang mengakses secara ilegal akan terkena virus itu dan semua dataku bisa hilang. Aku akan mencari sistem komputer dengan risiko paling kecil, mungkin akan lama-_nodayo_."

Kuroko menghela napas, "Kira-kira berapa jam, Midorima-_kun_?"

Midorima memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, "Mungkin sepuluh."

"_Wakatta_. Aku mengandalkanmu, Midorima-_kun_."

.

.

.

Phantom mengawasi dari atas pohon, dibalik kegelapan.

Kondisi sekitar gedung lumayan ramai. Daerah ini memang tidak terlalu dikenal namun karena dijadikan tempat pelelangan, warga sekitar merasa penasaran—apalagi katanya akan ada banyak orang terkenal yang datang. Mungkin sekaligus kamuflase bagi para penjaga, tapi sayangnya hal itu juga menguntungkan untuk Phantom.

"Ada dua yang berpakaian tipis di malam yang dingin, itu pandai bertarung. Lima orang dengan jaket, ada dua yang menutup jaketnya—itu si pembawa senjata api. Dan dua lagi..." Phantom mencari diantara kerumunan, "Ah!"

Ada dua laki-laki yang berperan sebagai gertak sambal. Sebelumnya salah satu pembawa senjata mengelilingi sisi kanan dan kiri gedung, kemudian berganti dengan si petarung, lalu giliran gertak sambal. Kuroko segera mengikutinya. Di sisi kiri gedung pria gertak sambal itu berhenti, diam sesaat, kemudian berbalik arah.

"Disitu pintunya, dia menunggu komando."

Si pembawa senjata api hampir tiba sebentar lagi. Phantom dengan lincah menelusup di tengah kegelapan, kemudian memanjat tembok dua meter dengan mudah. Ada kawat berduri disana tapi masih kalah dengan sarung tangan buatan Murasakibara.

"Sial."

Di dalam gedung, ada siluet dua polisi tengah berjaga dengan senjata api.

Sang Phantom mencari-cari tempat yang lebih gelap kemudian mendarat mulus layaknya kucing. Topeng hasil modifikasi Murasakibara memungkinkannya melihat dalam gelap. Phantom mengambil sebuah batu kemudian melemparnya jauh hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Siapa itu?!"

Dua polisi saling pandang, kemudian salah satunya berlari cepat ke sumber suara. Satu lagi masih diam sembari sesekali melirik kawannya. Phantom melewati polisi itu dengan mudah dan mencapai sebuah pintu tanpa ketahuan. Inilah salah satu kelebihan Phantom yang jarang dimiliki manusia; hawa keberadaannya begitu tipis, membuat penjahat satu ini menjadi istimewa—dan selicin belut, susah sekali ditangkap.

Phantom sudah di dalam gedung, dan ia tercengang.

Kosong.

Di dalam kosong.

"_Jangan bercanda..."_

Phantom tahu dirinya dijebak, tapi seharusnya ada satu-dua polisi di setiap pintu masuk atau jendela—tapi kenyataannya tidak. Masa bodoh, dia harus segera ke lantai dua dan mengambil _The __Blue __Moon_ secepat mungkin.

Tanpa suara, Phantom menaiki tangga yang cukup panjang. Masih kosong, berarti jebakannya ada di ruang pelelangan. Phantom sampai diujung tangga dan menemukan sebuah pintu.

"_50% _complete_..."_

Dia mendekati pintu, menajamkan pendengaran. Nihil, tidak ada suara selain napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Phantom menendang pintu itu dengan keras hingga menjeblak terbuka.

Kosong.

"_Apa-apaan... jangan-jangan berliannya palsu?"_

Phantom melirik lantai, tidak ada karpet atau semacamnya, berarti tidak ada jebakan di lantai. Matanya menyusuri ruangan penuh barang lelang—ada banyak lukisan terkenal, lalu guci antik, patung, dan tepat di tengah ruangan... sang Bulan Biru.

Phantom melihat sekeliling ruangan dan tiada satu pun manusia yang terlihat. Mereka pasti bersembunyi—entah dimana. Ada lima kamera tersembunyi yang asli disini, seorang dari mereka pasti mengawasi di pusat kendali.

Phantom tidak akan dibunuh, karena ia adalah gudang informasi yang berharga berkat keterlibatannya di dunia gelap. Phantom hanya akan ditangkap, atau minimal diungkap identitasnya, kemudian disiksa untuk segepok informasi. Berbekal itu, Phantom berlari mendekati berlian sambil tetap waspada.

"_70% _complete_..."_

_The Blue Moo__n_. Duduk elegan diatas bantal merah. Bulat sempurna, biru safir memesona. Sejenak Phantom mengagumi struktur dan warna indah berlian itu. Ia sudah tiga kali mencuri berlian dan Bulan Biru lah yang paling indah.

Singgasana sang berlian itu dilindungi kaca pelindung anti peluru dan bom, tapi mungkin gelombang supersonik bisa menghancurkannya. Phantom tidak bisa melakukan itu sekarang, banyak warga sipil tak bersalah diluar sana. Walau demikian, itu tak menjadi masalah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Seorang pahlawan—atau penjahat sekali pun, mempunyai orang-orang yang bekerja dibalik layar, yang mendukung sepenuh hati atas dasar balas budi, sumpah, ataupun rasa persahabatan. Jika Batman memiliki Robin, Sherlock Holmes memiliki Dr. Watson, maka Phantom memiliki _Generation __of __Miracle_.

Nama itu bukan hanya sekedar nama toko kue, bukan sekedar julukan, tapi merupakan sejarah. Delapan tahun yang lalu, Sekolah Menengah Atas Teiko mempertemukan Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Momoi Satsuki dia arena basket. Sebuah _kebetulan _yang mengerikan.

Permulaan memang sulit. Mereka dulu sering bertengkar satu sama lain. Kuroko selalu menjadi penengah, menjadi sang tiga yang perlahan meluluhkan hati lima orang lainnya. Tim itu pun menjuarai berbagai kompetisi, dan dikenal dengan Generasi Keajaiban.

Tapi masa-masa indah tidak terjadi selamanya. Mereka kemudian berpisah, mencari jalan masing-masing sambil tetap saling menghubungi. Hingga akhirnya orangtua Kuroko mengalami kecelakaan dua tahun yang lalu dan anak itu menjadi depresi. Generasi Keajaiban mendatanginya, mengungkap bahwa dibalik kecelakaan itu terdapat sebuah konspirasi. Ayah Kuroko adalah seorang penyidik. Kecelakaan itu terjadi saat beliau dalam masa-masa penyelidikan seorang pejabat yang terjerat korupsi.

Dari pertemuan itu pula, terungkap rahasia Generasi Keajaiban yang mencengangkan. Bahwa Murasakibara telah menemukan benda-benda fantastis, Aomine menjalani bisnis dan punya koneksi dengan banyak orang penting di seluruh dunia. Midorima punya bakat seorang _hacker _dan yang paling mencengangkan—Kise bekerja di pasar gelap, menjual benda-benda antik hasil curian ataupun selundupan. Semuanya gila, semuanya berpotensi untuk menjadi kriminal. Dan Kuroko, sebagaimana dirinya, seorang penengah yang membuat pekerjaan mereka menjadi berguna.

Begitulah awal terciptanya identitas baru Kuroko Tetsuya; _The __Phantom_.

Pencurian pertama, Phantom mengambil bukti-bukti hasil korupsi pejabat yang telah membunuh orangtuanya dan menyebarkan bukti tersebut ke dunia maya, sehingga rakyat marah dan pejabat itu kini meringkuk di penjara seumur hidupnya. Dari pengalaman berharga itulah, Kuroko menemukan bahwa ada banyak sekali kecurangan di dunia ini, banyak sekali _pencurian_. Dan Kuroko, sebagai Phantom, akan dengan senang hati mengembalikan semua itu dengan jalan yang sama.

**Tiga jam yang lalu. **

Kuroko membuka pintu apartemennya setelah mendengar bel tiga kali.

"Kuroko-_cchhiiii_!"

Dia yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya menguap sekali, "_Doumo_, Kise-_kun_."

Kise Ryouta yang menganggap semua hal yang ada dalam diri Kuroko itu imut segera memeluk yang bersangkutan gemas. "Aku merindukan Kuroko-_cchi_, _ssu_!"

"Oi, Kise, kalau kau memeluknya seperti itu dia bisa sesak napas!"

Bibir Kise membentuk angka tiga. "Aomine-_cchi _jahat_, ssu!"_

Mengabaikan pemuda bersurai kuning, Kuroko menyapa, "_Doumo_, Aomine-_kun_."

"Hai, Tetsu. Tiga jam lagi mulai lah misimu."

"_Roger_."

Kise yang terabaikan mulai maracau, "Aomine-_cchi _apa tidak kasihan dengan Kuroko-_cchi_? Luka di pinggangnya belum sembuh, _ssu_!"

"Lalu kapan lagi? Lelang _The Blue Moon_ hanya sekali seumur hidup, bodoh."

"Aomine-_cchi_ jaha—"

"Aomine-_kun_ dan Kise-_kun_ sudah lihat berliannya?"

Aomine melangkah menuju sofa kemudian langsung menghempaskan diri disana. "Tentu saja. Sebagai undangan khusus aku diberi kesempatan melihat benda lelang dengan kedok memastikan kalau barang-barang itu asli."

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk, "Hasilnya?"

Kise yang sudah melepaskan belitannya pada Kuroko segera bergabung dengan Aomine. "Seratus persen, Kuroko-_cchi_!" katanya riang.

Kuroko tersenyum sekali. Kise sudah melihat berbagai macam barang yang asli dan palsu, dia sudah berpengalaman. Tidak diragukan sedikit pun.

"Tapi tentu saja benda semahal itu dilindungi keamanan berlapis. Selaku salah satu sponsor, Takumo-_san_ bersedia ikut dan _kebetulan_ dia yang menyumbang pelindungnya. Ada kaca anti peluru dan ledakan di sekeliling berlian yang hanya bisa dibuka dengan—"

"—sidik jari dan _scan_ retina, _ssu_! Kau tahu, Kuroko-_cchi_, Aomine-_cchi_ dengan tega menyuruhku menjadi wanita untuk mendapatkannya!"

Kuroko penasaran, "Caranya?"

Kise menjelaskan dengan semangat, "Aku mendapatkan sarung tangan yang bisa membuat sidik jari menempel kuat di pasar gelap dan menggunakannya untuk bersalaman dengan Takumo-_san_." Kise mengedip, "Ditambah _softlens _ciptaan Murasaki-_cchi_, aku pura-pura melihat sesuatu di wajah Takumo-_san_ sehingga kami bertatapan cukup lama dan _scan_ retina didapatkan!"

Astaga, Kuroko benar-benar terlibat dengan orang-orang kriminal.

"Tapi tetap saja aku tidak nyaman menjadi wanita, _ssu_! Kenapa kau tidak mengenalkanku sebagai pacarmu dengan cara biasa saja?"

"Kau pikir Takumo-_san __fudanshi_? Sudahlah, Ryouta... lagipula kau menyukainya 'kan."

"Jahat, _ssu_!"

.

.

.

Phantom telah menaklukkan _password_ dengan sidik jari dan _scan_ retina itu. Cepat, gesit, tanpa resiko ketahuan, kaca pelindung itu pun terbuka dengan mudah.

"_80%, apa yang mereka tunggu?"_

Phantom mengambil _The Blue Moon _dengan begitu hati-hati, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam kantung hitam. Phantom berdiri, tak menyangka akan sebegini mudah. Ia baru akan beranjak sebelum sebuah teriakan bergema dalam ruangan.

"Sekarang!"

Dalam satu kedipan mata, sebuah jaring raksasa jatuh dari atas dan memerangkap Phantom dengan sempurna.

"Jangan bergerak!"

Limabelas orang memasuki ruangan dan mengelilingi Phantom dengan senjata teracung di masing-masing orang, sementara empat orang menahan ujung-ujung jaring. Phantom terkejut, memaki diri sendiri kenapa dia menjadi lengah. Namun jaring itu tadi tidak ada. Phantom mencoba melihat keatas lalu mendecih ketika matanya menangkap sistem seperti pengait pada mesin-mesin besar telah mengalahkannya. Jelas saja, jaring ini pasti baru dimasukkan saat Phantom berfokus pada _password _sialan itu.

"Wah, wah... jadi inilah Phantom."

Sebuah suara angkuh, pemiliknya muncul dari kegelapan yang seharusnya menjadi teman Phantom. Surai merah, mata heterokrom, ekspresi menyebalkan. Phantom teringat akan informasi terakhir dari Midorima dalam kertas lusuh yang telah hancur.

"_... jumlah polisi di dalam tidak diketahui. Tapi yang lebih berbahaya dari itu semua, pemimpin kepolisian kali ini kabarnya adalah sang legenda..."_

Phantom pernah mendengarnya,_ "...The Emperor."_

Orang itu menyeringai. "Mereka benar soal hawa keberadaanmu yang begitu tipis. Tapi mataku bisa menangkap segalanya, Phantom. Aku bisa menemukanmu dalam sekali lihat."

Akashi Seijuurou, seorang polisi yang meraih banyak penghargaan di usia muda. Ia cerdas, kuat, _berkuasa_. Jasanya banyak dipakai diluar Jepang untuk menangkap penjahat tanpa membunuhnya. Ia membuat pasukan dari empat orang yang dia pilih sendiri, pasukan terbaik kepolisian Jepang yang dikenal dengan Rakuzan. Ia menjadi orang yang disegani sekaligus ditakuti.

"Aku sengaja membiarkanmu masuk dan mendapatkan berlian itu. Aku telah memahami gerakanmu. Memanfaatkan psikologis, pertahananmu sedikit melemah saat tiba di pintu masuk dan menyadari ruangan ini telah kosong."

Emperor berjongkok, menatap tepat didepan topeng Phantom yang melindungi ekspresinya. "Dan lama-kelamaan semakin lemah... hingga dengan mudahnya kau menanggalkan instingmu saat persentase keberhasilan misimu mencapai 80%."

Phantom membelalak, jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras. Orang ini—membaca segala gerakannya dengan mudah, bahkan mampu memprediksi apa yang ia pikirkan dengan tepat. Berbahaya, berbahaya. Phantom tidak bisa berlama-lama.

"Jadi, Phantom-_chan_," Akashi mengambil _The Blue Moon_ dalam kantung dan mengeluarkannya dari celah jaring, "maukah kau berbagi sedikit informasi dengan kami?"

Sedikit tersinggung dipanggil dengan _suffiks_ –_chan_, Phantom mendesis. "Dengan senang hati, Emperor-_kun_."

Begitu cepat, Phantom melempar bom asap berukuran mini dari celah jaring dengan cukup jauh. Asap tebal yang membutakan memenuhi ruangan dan menimbulkan kericuhan.

Sebagian kecil asap dihirup Akashi, pria itu langsung mengernyit. "Hati-hati! Ini beracun!"

Kericuhan semakin parah, Akashi naik pitam. Selama ini Phantom belum pernah menggunakan bom asap bahkan dalam keadaan terdesak sekali pun. Lagipula Phantom belum pernah membunuh orang—Akashi menyimpulkan Phantom memang tidak ingin membunuh orang.

Sang Emperor berlari menuju anak buahnya dan mengambil masker oksigen, lalu menerobos asap yang masih saja tebal. Siapapun yang membuat alat ini pastilah orang yang jenius. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu seperti jaring, Akashi berjongkok sembari meraba.

"Cih!"

Phantom telah kabur.

Hanya sembilan orang yang kembali ke posisi melingkar lengkap dengan masker oksigen, sementara enam lainnya mengalami sesak napas dan sedang diobati. Seorang dari Rakuzan menghampiri Akashi dengan terengah.

"Dia masih disini, Sei-_chan_. Nebuya dan Hayama belum melihatnya keluar, begitu pula Mayuzumi di ruang kendali."

"Cari dia, Reo! Cari dan bawa padaku!"

Mibuchi Reo segera bertindak dengan ekspresi separo kagum separo ketakutan.

Akashi kemudian menghubungi seorang di ruang kendali dengan alat komunikasi mikro di telinganya."Awasi pintu keluar, Chihiro. Perintahkan juga Kotarou dan Eikichi mengawasi jendela."

"_Roger."_ Jawab Chihiro.

Di tengah asap yang mulai menipis, mata heterokrom mengamati. Keadaan yang gelap sangat menguntungkan Phantom. Akashi menunggu, berlian di tangannya adalah incaran Phantom. Cepat atau lambat, Phantom akan berhadapan dengan Emperor.

"Kita lihat, seberapa cepat kau mampu mengatasi keadaan ini, Phantom-_chan_."

.

.

.

**Satu tahun yang lalu.**

Di koridor sepi itu, langkah Akashi Seijuurou terasa begitu berat. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan "Ruang Kepala Kepolisian".

Pemuda bersurai merah membukanya dengan kasar, tak hirau dengan pemilik ruangan yang mondar-mandir dengan wajah cemas. Akashi mendekat dengan emosi membuncah.

"Oh, Seijuurou, ada apa—"

Ia memukul satu-satunya meja yang ada disana dengan teramat keras, emosi.

"Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini..." ia menekankan nada dalam katanya, "...ayah."

Akashi yang lebih tua menggeram frustasi, "Aku tidak punya pilihan, Seijuurou!"

"Lalu apa yang selama ini kau ajarkan padaku? Apa yang selama ini kau tanamkan padaku?! Bahwa dalam keadaan apa pun keadilan harus ditegakkan, kebenaran harus dijunjung tinggi—cih!" Seijuurou meludah, "Dan sekarang kau sendiri yang melanggarnya!"

"SEIJUUROU!"

Sang ayah hendak memukul, namun untungnya dapat mengendalikan emosinya. "Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kita punya batasan, Seijuurou."

"Batasan...?" Seijuurou terkekeh, "Apakah kebenaran punya batasan?"

"Dengar, Seijuurou. Aku tahu kau telah berusaha keras setengah tahun penuh untuk membongkar kasus berlapis ini, aku tahu itu. Aku juga sadar kalau akulah yang memupuk rasa keadilan itu dalam hatimu. Tapi ada beberapa kebenaran yang hanya bisa diungkap oleh waktu, karena kita adalah manusia yang masih punya batasan, Seijuurou. Kita bukan Tuhan."

"Jadi inikah batasanmu?" Seijuurou tersenyum miring. "Hanya karena orang brengsek itu mengancam dengan kekuasaannya sehingga kau mengabaikan bukti-bukti yang telah aku kumpulkan dan berbalik menyatakan orang itu tidak bersalah? Itukah batasanmu, ayah?!"

"Aku melakukan semua ini bukan untukku sendiri!" Sang ayah mencengkeram kedua bahu anaknya, menyalurkan suatu pengertian. "Dia mengancam kepolisian, dia bisa mencabut pekerjaan dua ratus orang, Seijuurou! Dia juga mengancam keluarga mereka—termasuk keluargaku! Aku melakukan ini untuk teman-temanku, untuk keluargaku, untukmu!"

Namun tetap saja... seteguh apapun cahaya yang ayahnya ciptakan, hal itu tidak menyentuh sedikit pun kebenaran dalam hatinya. Itu salah, jelas-jelas salah. Dengan pandangan nanar ia menatap sang ayah, lalu berucap pelan.

"Tak pernahkah kau berpikir, jika si brengsek itu dibiarkan bebas... berapa nyawa yang tak dapat kau selamatkan?"

Ayahnya tertegun.

"Aku akan menangkapnya dengan caraku sendiri."

Seijuurou menepis tangan ayahnya, berbalik pergi dengan punggung berbalut kecewa.

"Meskipun tanpa bantuanmu, ayah."

Pintu ditutup rapat.

.

.

.

"Arrgh!"

Satu orang roboh dibalik asap. Akashi segera menuju sumber suara. Orang itu pingsan, tidak ada tanda-tanda kekerasan tapi...

"Apa ini?" Akashi merasakan rambut polisi yang pingsan itu berdiri. "Listrik...?"

"Arrggh!"

Seorang tumbang di sisi seberang. Akashi kembali tergopoh menghampirinya yang juga pingsan—tapi kali ini karena benda tumpul. Akashi menemukan benda antik yang dilelang di dekat situ. Sial. Dia melupakan hal krusial. Phantom istimewa karena punya hawa keberadaan tipis, dan satu-satunya orang di ruangan ini yang mampu melihatnya dalam sekejap mungkin hanya Akashi seorang.

Tujuh yang tersisa mulai khawatir, "Akashi-_san_—"

"Diamlah dan perketat penjagaan! Di saat seperti inilah kalian gunakan insting kalian. Tapi ingat, tidak bolah ada yang menembak. Mengerti?"

"Siap!"

"Akh!"

Akashi mendecih. Dasar licik, menggunakan kesempatan saat semua terfokus pada Akashi untuk menumbangkan dua orang sekaligus. Kali ini dengan listrik lagi, sepertinya. Ada yang hilang—pistol. Phantom mengambil pistol dari salah satu polisi.

"Hati-hati! Dia sekarang membawa senjata."

Asap beracun semakin menipis. Barang-barang lelang mulai terlihat. Akashi yakin Phantom bersembunyi di sekitar benda-benda ini. Mungkin di tempat paling gelap—

_Dor_!

"Apa itu?!"

"Phantom sialan! Dimana kau?!"

"Pengecut!"

Akashi menajamkan mata. Ada peluru menancap di tembok, tidak mengenai siapa pun. Sang Emperor menyusuri garis imajiner tempat Phantom menembak dan menemukan sebuah lukisan abstrak disana.

"Chihiro," Akashi menghubungi ruang kendali, "kenapa kau belum memberitahuku lokasi Phantom sementara asapnya sudah hampir hilang."

"_Darurat, Akashi," _Chihiro terdengar panik, _"virus yang kita buat sebagai proteksi malah menyerang balik dan mematikan semua sistem. Jebakan terakhir untuk Phantom tidak bisa dijalankan. Kusarankan untuk mengubah rencana. Siapa pun yang melakukan ini pasti seorang _hacker_ yang hebat."_

"Phantom..." desis Akashi, memandang bosan kearah anak buahnya yang tersisa lima orang tidak termasuk dirinya.

"Dengar, semuanya. Keadaan darurat. Siapkan peluru bius kalian. Apapun yang bergerak, tembak saja."

"Siap!"

Formasi lingkaran segera terbentuk dengan Akashi sebagai pusatnya. Lima polisi menelisik setiap sudut ruangan, berusaha tidak memperdulikan teman-temannya yang pingsan.

Kemudian dari arah pintu masuk terdengar langkah cepat. "Sei-_chan_, aku tidak bisa mene—"

"Phantom!"

_Psiiuu_!

Sebuah peluru bius ditembakkan dan mengenai Mibuchi Reo, salah sasaran. Akashi menahan diri untuk tidak memaki anak buahnya yang meminta maaf berkali-kali. Akashi mengepalkan tangan. Rencananya berantakan. Anggotanya mulai ketakutan karena Phantom membawa senjata api. Merubah rencana sudah terlambat. Lagipula ia tidak tahu ada berapa kejutan lagi yang dibuat Phantom dengan alat-alat anehnya.

"Sepertinya asap sudah hilang, aku akan melepas masker ini, Pak."

Akashi menoleh cepat, "Jangan berani-beraninya—"

_Boom!_

Terlambat. Bom asap ditembakkan sekali lagi. Satu orang tumbang dan segera dibawa Akashi menuju tangga sembari memanggil tim medis. Sekarang asap-asap menyebalkan itu ada lagi. Ketika Akashi berbalik, orang-orangnya telah tumbang satu-persatu sementara peluru bius menancap di segala arah. Namun dari sini Akashi dapat melihat gerakan Phantom dengan lebih leluasa.

Ada empat orang yang tersisa. Orang pertama dijadikan tameng, sehingga orang kedua (yang tadi menembak Reo) menembak temannya sendiri. Tak ingin membuat kesalahan lagi, orang kedua takut menembak. Phantom lebih dulu menghajar orang ketiga dengan listrik yang ternyata berasal dari sepatunya.

Orang kedua masih takut bertindak, orang keempat tumbang akibat serangan Phantom dengan cairan yang berasal dari bagian mulut topeng yang ia kenakan. Cairan itu mengenai mata hingga orang keempat berteriak kesakitan. Akashi pikir itu mungkin cuka. Phantom melumpuhkan orang keempat dengan listrik lagi. Kemudian orang kedua, Phantom mengambil peluru bius yang menancap di lukisan antik kemudian ia tancapkan ke kaki si orang kedua.

Menyisakan sang Phantom dan dirinya.

Akashi tidak tahan untuk tidak bertepuk tangan, "_Bravo_, Phantom-_chan_. Hebat sekali."

Asap mulai menipis, Phantom keluar dari kubangan asap itu. "Berhenti memanggilku dengan _suffiks_ menggelikan seperti itu."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Akashi melepas masker oksigennya, karena bom kedua ini tidak beracun. Jika Phantom mampu menyemburkan cairan cuka dari mulut topengnya, berarti di balik topeng itu tidak terdapat suatu pelindung yang bisa melindungi Phantom dari racun. Dengan kata lain, bom kedua murni untuk pengalihan saja. Masalah satu anak buahnya yang pingsan terkena asap, itu hanya karena ia menghirup asap berlebih ditambah trik psikologis semata. Orang yang mengira ia tengah keracunan akan benar-benar keracunan akibat pikirannya sendiri.

"Hanya terdengar aneh saja. Orang sepertimu memanggil musuh dengan panggilan semanis itu." Phantom mempersiapkan pistolnya.

"Oh? Apa kau merasa itu manis?" Akashi melakukan hal yang sama. "Bagaimana kalau kubilang—aku melakukan itu untuk memancingmu bicara, hm?"

Phantom nampak sedikit tersentak.

"Hmph. Benar sekali... dari suaramu itu aku dapat menyimpulkan kalau kau masih sangat muda—dan bukan perempuan yang menyamar, seperti isu yang merebak akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih sudah merasa tersinggung dan meladeni ucapanku, Phantom-_chan_."

Phantom mengarahkan senjatanya. "Terima kasih kembali, Emperor-_kun_." Kemudian menembak Akashi sembari berlari mencari persembunyian.

Akashi menghindar dengan gesit, terlalu terbiasa dengan pertarungan jarak dekat. Matanya emasnya itu mampu melihat gerakan sedikit, sedikit lebih lambat dari mata normal sehingga ia seringkali mampu memprediksi dengan begitu akurat.

"_Akashi_," suara Hayama Kotarou terdengar, _"aku mendengar tembakan. Apa kau butuh bantuan?"_

"Tidak sama sekali, Kotarou..." Akashi menyeringai, "...Phantom ini milikku seorang."

Adu tembak itu berlangsung sengit, tak ada yang ingin mengalah. Keduanya menyerang dan bertahan bergiliran sambil berusaha agar tembakan itu tidak mengenai tubuh-tubuh polisi yang pingsan. Isi ruangan berantakan tak berbentuk lagi.

"Nee, Phantom-_chan_, bagaimana kalau kau bergabung saja dengan kepolisian? Kau tahu—talentamu itu akan sangat menguntungkan nantinya." Akashi mencoba bernegoisasi di tengah adu tembak.

Phantom menembak guci antik tempat Akashi sembunyi—sebelum berpindah entah kemana. "Tidak, terima kasih. Kenapa bukan kau saja yang bergabung denganku, Emperor-_kun_."

Phantom bersembunyi di balik lukisan terbesar di tempat itu, bersiap untuk menembak. Namun tidak ada suara yang terdengar. Phantom berusaha mengintip, sang Emperor tak terlihat batang hidungnya. Phantom baru ingin keluar sebelum—

"Mencariku, Phantom-_chan_?"

"!"

Entah bagaimana Akashi sudah ada disisinya, dan dengan cepat menendang pistol di tangannya. Phantom tak tinggal diam, ia balas menendang senjata Akashi. Sang emperor yang melihat celah berusaha menyerang kaki Phantom, namun pencuri itu dengan lihai menghindar. Phantom meninju wajah Akashi hingga ia tersungkur—tapi seakan tidak ada yang sia-sia, Akashi dengan cepat menarik kaki Phantom hingga keduanya jatuh dengan Phantom berada diatas tubuhnya, mengunci pergerakan Akashi.

Keduanya terengah, Akashi masih sempat menyeringai. "Daya listrikmu sudah habis, Phantom-_chan, _karena orang terakhir yang kau serang dengan listrik tidak sepenuhnya pingsan. Kesempatan yang tersisa hanya pistol itu atau bertarung denganku habis-habisan. Pilih yang mana, hm?"

Phantom merunduk, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Akashi. Dalam minimnya cahaya, Akashi mampu melihat mata biru itu, indah seindah langit. Begitu luas dan bebas.

Akashi terpana.

"Aku memilih pilihan ketiga; melarikan diri."

Menyadari kelengahan sang Emperor, Phantom menyabet berlian yang dia incar dari tangan Akashi kemudian berlari cepat kearah pintu masuk—Akashi pikir dia mencoba mencari jalan lain yang tanpa penjaga. Dan beberapa detik sebelum Phantom menghilang, Emperor mengambil pistolnya, menarik pelatuk, lalu menembak.

"Akh!"

Mengenai lengan.

Phantom berhenti, menoleh sejenak pada Akashi. Biru langit bertemu heterokrom, Phantom akhirnya benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintu.

Akashi memandang kosong pada senjata yang baru saja ia gunakan. Ada rasa asing yang menelusup ke hatinya—rasa bersalah. Ia tak berhak melukai Phantom. Seharusnya tidak.

"Kotarou, Eikichi, Chihiro, Phantom kabur dengan kondisi terluka. Cari dia."

"_Roger_."

.

.

.

**Setengah tahun yang lalu.**

Akhir-akhir ini Jepang dihebohkan dengan sebuah nama; _Phantom_.

Julukan itu ditujukan untuk seorang pencuri yang bergerak seperti bayangan—cepat dan nyaris tak terlihat. Si pencuri mengenakan topeng putih layaknya "_Phantom of The Opera_", namun bedanya topeng ini menembunyikan seluruh bagian wajahnya.

Awalnya Akashi tidak tertarik, namun sudah empat kali orang ini beraksi dan belum tertangkap juga. Hasrat menangkap penjahat dalam dirinya muncul. Sampai kemudian sebuah berita mengubah cara pandangnya.

"_... benda-benda yang telah dicuri Phantom antara lain..."_

Ya, tidak salah lagi. Semua benda-benda itu milik para pejabat yang dia curigai terlibat suatu kejahatan terorganisir. Semua benda itu juga mungkin hasil curian—dan sekarang Phantom mencurinya kembali.

_Mencurinya __kembali_.

Akashi mengernyit. "Untuk apa?"

Dengan rasa tertarik yang begitu besar, Akashi kemudian mempelajari pergerakan Phantom diam-diam. Dia tak ingin kepolisian terlibat, karena penjahat ini sepertinya ponya motif dibalik motif.

Dari data yang Akashi kumpulkan, ia mendapat fakta yang cukup mencengangkan. Bahwa akhir-akhir ini banyak benda curian milik pejabat yang kembali ke tempat asalnya (Akashi mengetahui ini dengan rahasia, tentu saja), dan ada banyak Panti Asuhan mendapat bantuan dana yang begitu besar.

Akashi tersenyum miring saat memikirkan kesimpulan yang ia dapat. "Hoo... Robin Hood Kedua, rupanya."

Dalam aksi Phantom yang kelima, Akashi diam-diam mengawasi di tempat yang tersembunyi. Kepolisian tidak tahu ia terlibat, mereka berpikir Akashi masih dibutuhkan di luar negeri.

Pertama kali Akashi melihat Phantom, dia langsung tertarik. Phantom laki-laki, dilihat dari lingkar pinggangnya. Dia masih sangat muda, dari gerakan gesit dan lentur, dan dia sedikit lebih pendek dari Akashi.

Setelah melumpuhkan penjaga, Phantom mulai bergerak. Targetnya kini adalah lukisan Da Vinci, _The Last Supper_ yang sangat mahal milik Menteri Perdagangan. Proteksi di tempat itu sungguh berlebihan. Ada sebuah lorong yang terlihat biasa saja namun ketika Phantom menebarkan sedikit asap di udara, terlihatlah banyak garis laser kehijauan. Phantom dengan lincah menghindari setiap garis, menelusup mudah dengan tubuh mungilnya. Tak sampai disana, pintu berkode ia pecahkan dengan alat pemecah kode, kemudian lapisan terakhir yaitu _password_ dan sidik jari ia lalui dengan mulus.

Akashi bersiul kagum. Persiapan Phantom sangat sempurna.

Akashi mendekat dan bersandar di daun pintu ketika Phantom mencoba untuk membungkus _The Last Supper_. Ia tampak agak kesulitan.

"Butuh bantuan?"

Phantom menoleh kilat, terkejut menemukan sosok asing namun _familiar_. Sepertinya dia pernah melihat wajah orang ini dari gudang informasi Midorima—ada pada daftar orang-orang yang patut diwaspadai. Phantom mencoba mengingat, dan langsung tersentak karenanya.

"_Kau!"_

"Ya. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, The Emperor, atau bagaimana pun kau menyebutnya." Akashi menjawab santai.

Mengalami kejadian tak terduga, Phantom refleks menyerang Akashi dengan tangan kosong. Namun tanpa ia ketahui—Akashi memasuki _mode _paling berbahaya jika bertarung tanpa senjata. Maka dengan mudahnya ia menjatuhkan Phantom, mengunci tangannya dibalik punggung dan duduk diatas kakinya.

"Suatu kehormatan bertemu denganmu, Phantom. Sekarang mari lakukan sedikit interogasi."

Phantom meronta-ronta, Akasi makin erat mengunci pergerakannya. Phantom benar-benar terjebak, tidak ada celah dan itu berarti dia harus membuatnya sendiri.

"Nah, Phantom. Maukah kau memberitahuku, apa motifmu melakukan pencurian?"

Phantom diam, keras kepala. Akashi mengambil ujung kain yang membebat kepala Phantom dan mengancam, "Sepertinya aku harus membongkar identitasmu terlebih dahulu."

Akashi merasakan tubuh Phantom menegang, dan semakin tegang tatkala Akashi melepas kain penutup kepala itu perlahan-lahan. Awalnya masih hitam, lalu biru, dan biru, dan biru. Sebiru langit cerah musim panas. Tanpa sadar Akashi terpana. Inikah rambut Phantom? Sungguh indah—cantik.

"Benda-benda yang kucuri adalah hasil curian." Phantom berbicara, pelan dan serak. Akashi menghentikan gerakannya.

"Hm? Aku tahu itu, aku sudah menyelidiki keempat kasusmu. Benda-benda yang kau curi itu sepertinya kau kembalikan lagi ke asalnya. Apakah kau mendapat bayaran?"

Phantom diam. Akashi melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga kain penutup itu telah lepas, memperlihatkan mahkota biru yang berhasil memanjakan matanya.

Phantom berdesis, "_Ha__i._"

"Hm, sudah kuduga. Dan uang itu sebagian besar kau kirim ke Panti Asuhan atau instansi yang membutuhkan dana. Apa aku salah?"

Phantom menggeleng sekali.

Akashi tersenyum, ada sesuatu yang mengenai hatinya, membuat dadanya hangat dan terasa berdentum-dentum tak normal. Akashi mendekat, berbisik pelan tepat di telinga sang Phantom, "Jadi... apa motifmu?"

Phantom kembali berontak, kali ini lebih keras. Akashi sedikit kesulitan namun ia yang berkuasa disini. "Oh, jadi kau benar-benar ingin aku membongkar identitasmu dulu."

Tangan Akashi bergerak mencapai ikatan topeng Phantom dibelakang kepala. Phantom menggeleng keras, berusaha mengenyahkan tangan Akashi dari sana. Namun terlambat, Akashi sudah melepas simpulnya.

"Aku akan berhenti jika kau mau menjawab—"

"Mata dibalas mata." Phantom menyerah. Akashi menyeringai, memegang erat ikatan itu agar topeng Phantom tak terlepas. "Darah dibayar darah, kejahatan dibayar kejahatan."

Akashi bergeming, lalu berucap, "Kalau kau merasa orang-orang ini melakukan kejahatan, serahkan semuanya pada polisi. Padaku. Melakukan ini hanya akan merugikan dirimu. Kau tidak akan dikenang sebagai pahlawan, tapi penjahat."

Tubuh Phantom bergetar, sepertinya emosi. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat sang Phantom menoleh ke balik punggung, menyebabkan topengnya lepas tanpa sengaja.

"Aku akan menghukum mereka dengan caraku sendiri."

Akashi Seijuurou tertegun, menatap sepasang mata bening sebiru kristal yang berkilat-kilat.

"Dengan atau tanpa bantuanmu."

Saat itu—mungkin, ia telah jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Pukul empat pagi.

Kuroko tiba di apartemen sembari memegangi luka di lengannya. Meringis, pemuda _baby blue_ itu melempar topeng Phantom dan kantung hitam berisi berlian mahal lima gram ke ranjang kesayangannya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengikuti misi dalam dua bulan ini..." keluhnya, merasakan sakit pada cedera pinggangnya akibat adu pukul dengan Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, dirabanya bekas tembak di lengan kanan. Kuroko bisa merasakan ada peluru disana. Ia tak bisa mengeluarkannya seorang diri, jadi mau tak mau ia harus menunggu.

Kemudian pintu apartemennya terbuka kembali. Kuroko langsung memasang wajah kesal. Hanya ada satu orang yang mengetahui _password_-nya dan masuk tanpa permisi di dunia ini. Orang itu tersenyum, dengan santai memasuki kamar Kuroko sembari membawa kotak peralatan medis.

Kuroko cemberut, "Kau tega padaku, Akashi-_kun_."

_The Emperor_, orang yang tiga jam lalu menanamkan timah panas pada lengan Kuroko meringis bersalah, "Maaf, Tetsuya. Ini untuk kebaikanmu juga. Dengan luka itu ditambah cedera pinggang, setidaknya kau tidak akan menjalani misi dalam waktu dekat dan identitasmu akan lebih aman."

Akashi Seijuurou duduk di sisi Kuroko, kemudian dengan cekatan mengeluarkan peluru dari lengan sang Phantom dan membersihkan lukanya. Kuroko menggigit bibir, merasakan sakit dan perih yang menyiksa.

"Aku terkesan kau bisa lolos dari Rakuzan, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggigit bibir, diantara desisan sakit ia menjawab, "Temanku membantu membuat jejak palsu. Luka ini sangat menghambat, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak selain berlari. Untung saja topengku dilengkapi alat komunikasi."

"Aku jadi penasaran siapa yang membuat topeng multifungsi itu."

"Akashi-_kun_ sendiri yang membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak membocorkan informasi tentang Phantom ataupun Emperor diantara kita berdua. Jadi ini salah Akashi-_kun_."

Akashi tersenyum geli, "Ya, Tetsuya. Aku yakin jika kau tahu aku terlibat dalam operasi kali ini, kau pasti akan menyiapkan perlindungan ganda."

Kuroko tak membalas. Sebagai gantinya, ia menatap Akashi yang terlihat begitu serius menjamah lukanya. Ia pandangi mata heterokrom itu, mengagumi paras Akashi yang sempurna.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" Akashi bertanya tanpa menoleh.

Kuroko membuang muka dengan rona samar di pipi. "Tidak ada. Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan reputasimu, Akashi-_kun_? Kau 'kan tidak berhasil menangkapku, kehebatanmu pasti dipertanyakan."

"Gampang saja." Akashi selesai dengan pekerjaannya lalu menatap Kuroko. "Kita berdua sudah bermain peran dengan sangat baik, tidak akan ada yang menyadari kejanggalan misi kali ini. Masalah kau kabur, setidaknya aku sudah menghadiahimu satu tembakan—itu lumayan menolong reputasiku."

Kuroko memandang Akashi, lama. "Tapi tetap saja Emperor kalah dari Phantom…" ucapnya lirih sembari menunduk bersalah, "…padahal kau belum pernah kalah sebelumnya."

Akashi menghela napas, lalu menangkap kedua sisi wajah Kuroko dan membuat mata mereka bertemu. "Aku tak peduli."

Akashi tersenyum lembut, "Aku bersedia jatuh untukmu, Tetsuya."

Pipi Kuroko merah delima. Matanya bergulir tak tentu arah, berusaha mencari topik lain.

"Ka-kau bisa saja menembakku di dada, Akashi-_kun_. Kenapa harus di lengan?"

"Aku akan bilang kalau kau memakai anti peluru, dan cuma bagian lenganmu saja yang bebas. Ah—apa kau meninggalkan jejak darah?"

Kuroko menggeleng. "Tentu saja tidak. Berkat saputangan berdaya serap tinggi ini." ia memperlihatkan saputangan yang penuh noda darah pada Akashi.

"Hm, itulah yang kuhapkan darimu, Phantom-_chan_."

Kuroko menggembungkan pipi, "Berhenti memanggilku begitu, Emperor-_kun_!"

Akashi hanya tertawa kecil sebagai balasan. Kuroko yang kesal kemudian memukul pelan dada Akashi. "Tapi ternyata sangat susah berakting sebagai dua orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Tidakkah kau berpikir begitu, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi terkekeh, menjawil pipi Kuroko gemas. "Aku hanya agak kesulitan mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menciummu." kemudian mengecup bibir manis itu pelan, lembut, penuh perasaan. Kuroko membalasnya dengan rasa yang sama.

"Mm—Akashi-_kun_," Kuroko mendorong pelan dada Akashi hingga ciuman keduanya terlepas. "Bagaimana dengan lelangnya?"

Akashi tersenyum. "Dibatalkan, tentu saja. Takumo sangat marah berliannya dicuri."

"Eh? Takumo-_san_?" Kuroko memiringkan kepala. "Tapi Aomine-_kun_ bilang Takumo-_san_ bukan penyelenggara, hanya sponsor sekaligus undangan istimewa."

Akashi mendecih, "Dan kau percaya begitu saja, Tetsuya? Tidak. Dialah pemilik berlian itu. Pelelangan ini hanya ajang pameran. Dia sengaja mengundang banyak orang kaya dan mereka akan menawar tinggi pada berlian itu. Takumo akan menjadi penawar tertinggi dan berlian itu menjadi miliknya. Tentu saja transaksi tersebut tidak pernah ada. Orang tua itu hanya ingin menegaskan bahwa dialah orang terkaya di negeri ini."

Kuroko mendengus, "Apa-apaan itu..."

Sang Phantom beranjak, mengambil _The Blue Moon_ kemudian berjalan menuju jendela dan membukanya, membuat angin pagi menyapa pori-pori kulitnya. Matahari mengintip malu di ufuk timur, menorehkan keemasan pada kanvas langit pagi. Kuroko tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

Enam bulan yang lalu, Akashi dan Kuroko dipertemukan benang merah takdir. Tekad, keinginan, dan cara pandang yang sejalan membuat mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dibalik kedok permusuhan, diatas panggung sandiwara. Dengan satu syarat unik ; keduanya tidak boleh membocorkan rencana aksi masing-masing. Sebagai antisipasi keadaan darurat, kata Akashi—dan Kuroko mengiyakan.

Waktu kemudian menumbuhkan rasa percaya, saling berbagi segala hingga kemudian keduanya mengucap cinta. Tiada seorang pun yang tahu—bahkan _Generation __of __Miracle_—akan rahasia kecil Kuroko Tetsuya. Dunia mungkin berubah, namun bersama Akashi, Kuroko selalu mendapatkan sebuah tempat untuk pulang.

"Tetsuya..."

Sepasang lengan melingkari perutnya dari belakang, Kuroko merasakan deru napas Akashi tepat di telinga. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menenggelamkan parasnya pada helai biru Kuroko, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma vanila yang selalu ia sukai.

"Nee, Akashi-_kun_..."

"Hmm?"

"Sampai kapan kita memainkan permainan ini?"

Akashi bergeming, pelukan pada pinggangnya mengerat. "Kenapa? Apa Tetsuya mulai bosan?"

Kuroko menggeleng kecil, diangkatnya berlian biru ditangannya untuk menyambut seberkas cahaya yang menelusup diantara gedung pencakar langit. "Bukan begitu... hanya saja, bagaimana jika kita ketahuan? Akashi-_kun_ akan dihukum berat sebagai penghianat negara."

"Lalu apa bedanya denganmu?" suara berat Akashi menyapa hatinya. "Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain dan pikirkan dirimu sendiri, Tetsuya. Lagipula..." sang Emperor tersenyum untuk Phantom-nya, "...aku memilikimu, Tetsuya. Kita tak akan kalah."

_Ya. Kita._

Di dunia ini, semua orang memakai topeng. Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana rupa sebenarnya di balik topeng-topeng itu. Namun ada beberapa orang yang menggunakan topeng mereka dengan salah. Dunia ini adalah permainan. Akashi dan Kuroko dengan senang hati akan memakai topeng dan bermain di dalamnya, sebagai Phantom dan Emperor.

Kuroko berbalik, mengecup bibir Akashi kemudian tersenyum manis. "_Ha__i_, Seijuurou-_kun_."

.

**end**

.

.

**A/N.**

… woah saya nggak nyangka bakal 6k+ ._. kalau ada yang kurang dimengerti silahkan tanya melalui kotak review dan PM ^^/ saya tahu fanfic ini masih banyak kurangnya jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya! :D

Nama tempat, sistem, dunia gelap, OC, segala hal yang dirasa tidak masuk akal, dll itu asli ngarang XD

Dan (walau telat) Happy AkaKuro Week! Seneng banget deh ada banyaaaakk asupan AkaKuro bulan ini wkwkwk XD Ayo tebarkan cinta AkaKuro! ^0^/


End file.
